


Calm Before the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: High School Mock Trial 2018 - Minnesota State Bar Association
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ali is there for like a second, and for inspiring this, but now i'm analyzing the relationship and potential gayness between these two, i wrote this spontaneously in a couple hours, no beta we die like George Romero, shoutout to that's doctor to you for being the only other 2021 mock trial fic, this fic started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ash and George share a gentle moment before Zombiepocalypse.
Relationships: Ashley Williams/George Romero
Kudos: 2





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm not sorry

Ever since Salus had decided on Zombiepocalypse, George and Ash were forced to work closely together. It had been tough at first, but with them needing to constantly collaborate with each other on the drinks, they had managed to repair some gaps in their relationship. Neither knew when it escalated into a full-on romance, but by the time the race came along, their relationship had changed for the better. Kisses would be exchanged in secret and looks would be stolen during important business meetings. Everything had to be kept under wraps as George was scared that his half-sibling, Max, would disown him if he were to reveal their relationship. Ash didn’t care much for them or their homophobic views, but he decided he would do it for George’s sake. 

The two swayed gently in the empty lab. It was right before the big zombie race but they had the whole building to themselves. They told everyone else they’d just be “making a few adjustments to the antidotes together,” which prompted everyone to leave them on their own. But really, they had just wanted to be alone. Everything had just been so stressful recently and there was barely any alone time for the couple,, so they’d take any chance they got. 

“How’re you feeling, babe?” 

George snuggled his face into Ash’s shoulder. “I’m excited, I really hope that we’ll be able to get Salus out there today.” He sighed longingly into the thin fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. “If we do strike it big, we’d be able to do what we wanted. I could buy you anything you wanted, maybe even get a place together.”

Ash chuckled into his chest. “We could totally do it. With my formula and your amazing marketing skills, no one would be able to reject Salus.”

“And then we could be together like this all the time,” George pulled back and looked into Ash’s eyes with a goofy grin. 

Ash pressed their foreheads together, laughing gently at his boyfriend. “Well, I’ll be counting you for that.”

The two couldn’t help but gaze lovingly at each other, relishing in the rare moment of solitude and peace. The window to their left let through a ray of golden sunshine, illuminating the curves and dips of George’s face. Ash couldn’t help but stare into the other’s eyes, delighting in the glow they seemed to emit with the sun. As corny as it was, he couldn’t help but feel as if he could get lost in those eyes. He’d looked at them for years, but never had he felt such love and joy when looking into them before as he did now.

George seemed to remember the time as he pulled away, turning towards the door with Ash’s hand in his own. “It’s getting late, we should go,” he whispered. He tried to lead them out, but his boyfriend wasn’t moving. Turning back around to urge him outside, he was met with a pair of lips on his. His initial surprise melted away as he felt familiar hands run through his hair.

“What was that for?” George asked with amusement in his voice as the two separated. 

Ash beamed at him. “It’s a good luck kiss.”

George chuckled, charmed by his boyfriend’s smile. “C’mon babe, you know I don’t need any luck. You just wanted a kiss.”

Ash playfully punched him in the arm. “Look who’s the smart one now,” he teased, laughing with him. 

Suddenly, a banging on the door snapped the two out of their laughter. “We need to leave now or else we’ll be late!” Ali’s voice sounded from the other side. 

Ash’s face reddened. “We’ll be there in a sec!” he shouted back. In the corner of his eye, he caught George looking at him with a teasing smirk. He narrowed his eyes at his partner, cheeks growing hotter. 

George gave him a playful smile as he bent down to peck Ash on the nose. “We should really get going now, don’t want Ali on our case.”

Ash turned his face to the side in an attempt to hide his furious blush. “Yeah, yeah. See you after the run, then?”

George’s smile softened. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to cross Ash Williams but now i've become sympathetic to that bastard


End file.
